


The Alternative is Grad School [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, College, Companion Piece, Companionable Snark, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recruitment, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Darcy "You Have Got To Be Kidding Me" Lewis was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative is Grad School [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Alternative is Grad School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335724) by Anonymous. 



Cover Art by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bThor%5d%20The%20Alternative%20Is%20Gradschool.mp3) | **Size:** 9.26MB | **Duration:** 10:03min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) and finally crossposted :D 
> 
> Did I mention how much I love Darcy?


End file.
